What Nobody Noticed
by LeadroftheEmoPenguins
Summary: What nobody noticed hurt Alex Russo the most. So she decides to take matters into her own hands, and she ends the pain that she is feeling. One-Shot... NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES, BUT PLEASE READ ANYWAY! Trigger Warning: SUICIDE don't like don't read.


**A/N: I KNOW THAT YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE ME RIGHT NOW! However I have a perfectly good excuse as to why I haven't really felt like writing. Another girl from my town died in a car accident recently. That makes four female deaths in the last five years in my town. But this one hit me really hard, because this was one of the only people in my school that didn't give me shit everyday just because I was different. So I've been feeling really upset lately and just haven't really felt like writing much. So I'll try to update again ASAP, but that may not be for a little while yet. I'm sorry and please enjoy this story. Rated M because I am extremely paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. Also I am writing this at about midnight so please do not hold any errors that you may find against me.**

Justin's life couldn't be any better than it was right now. He had proposed to Juliet months ago and the wedding was getting closer and closer. He spent almost every moment of every day with his fiancée. His family was all completely supportive. Nothing could ruin his life right now. Or so he thought.

It was one of those odd days where he didn't get to spend time with Juliet, because her family had taken her out to find her the perfect wedding dress. They had taken Theresa with them and Jerry had taken Max to see some zombie movie that Max had been dying to see. At around noon he went downstairs to make himself a sandwich for lunch. He decided to make a second one for Alex. She had been really closed off and sad lately. They hadn't had a proper brother/ sister talk since he got Juliet back and Alex got Mason back. He figured they could talk while they ate lunch together just like they used to.

However when he got downstairs there was a letter on the counter with his name printed on the front in Alex's messy rushed chicken scratch. He opened it slowly just figuring that maybe she left him a note saying that she was going out with Mason. He finally began reading it and was horrified at what the letter contained:

_Dear Justin,_

_I know that you're not with Juliet today, because she went to go find her wedding dress. Therefore I know that you'll probably spend most of the day in your room. Or at least I'm hoping you will so that you won't be able to stop me. _

_I needed you Justin. I needed my big brother, my protector, more than anything and you couldn't see it. You've been spending so much time with Juliet and everyone's been so focused on your relationship that nobody saw anything about mine. PLEASE KEEP READING! Don't think that this is a letter telling you how jealous I am that you were getting all of the attention when I needed help, again. But anyway I'll just skip to the point here. Justin ever since we brought Mason back he's been hitting me. At first it was just when we would argue he would slap me kind of hard. Then it got worse he would start to wolf out and hit me when his claws came out. Then it escalated again and he just started hitting me for no reason whenever we saw each other._

_I needed someone to protect me from him, and nobody would listen to me not you not Dad. When I tried to tell you all I heard was, "not now Alex I'm going to see Juliet. I don't have time to talk now." When I tried to tell Dad I heard, "Alex I can't talk right now I'm helping Justin and Juliet with…" and fill in the blank. I know you saw me pulling away. I know that you saw me becoming less talkative, less rude, less bitchy. I know, because you would give me these looks that told me that you were slightly worried, but you were even more grateful that you didn't have to deal with me insulting you so you never brought it up. To save your own ego and pride you ignored when you saw that I was in pain. I've been cutting for the past eight months ever since Mason started raping me._

_I needed you Justin, but I don't anymore. I don't need anyone's help except my own today. Because today is the day that I get out of this hellish situation. Justin this note may not have made sense to you yet, but this is my way of telling you goodbye. This is the only way that I knew you wouldn't stop me. In fact I'm fairly certain that you didn't leave your room until a little after lunch time which means that it's too late, because it's now six AM. Today is the day that I get rid of all of the pain and all of my suffering, and I finally let go. Goodbye Justin, and tell Mom and Dad that I loved them, because my time on Earth is up._

_I love you,  
Alex._

Time seemed to slow down as Justin got to the end of the letter. He was hoping that Alex wasn't serious, and that this was just one of her pranks, but deep down he knew that no matter what Alex wouldn't play a prank like this. He dropped the letter to the ground and tore off upstairs. He got to the door to Alex's room and threw it open almost puking at what he saw. Alex's room was a complete mess. All of the pictures that Theresa had hung up of Alex and Mason together laid smashed on the ground. And Alex lay pale and motionless on her bed. She laid in a puddle of her own blood that had obviously flown out of the extremely deep wounds that were on her wrists.

Justin quickly closed the door and ran back down the stairs to get the phone. He quickly typed in Juliet's cell phone number knowing that his mom never answered her phone. Juliet answered after just one ring. "Justin I'm not going to send you a-" Justin cut her off mid sentence, "Juliet I need you to put my mom on the phone right now it's important." Juliet agreed and Justin heard her telling Theresa that it was Justin. "Justin? Honey what's going on?" She asked him in a confused yet comforting tone, and Justin lost it and began to sob. "She's dead Mom. Alex is dead!" He heard his mother gasp. "Justin what do you mean?" She asked and he could tell that she was holding in sobs of her own. "I came into the sub shop a little after noon and I was going to make up both lunches so that we could talk like we used to. When I got downstairs there was a letter addressed to me on the counter. Mom Mason's been hurting her for a long time, and none of us saw it. She killed herself this morning Mom." Theresa lost it then and began to sob. The vampires around her, except for Juliet who was sobbing as well, had heard and were looking at her with sad looks on their faces. Theresa told him that she was going to come home as soon as possible. She would call Jerry and Max and Justin was to call 911 and get an ambulance there to pick up the body.

Justin did as he was told and the rest of his family and the paramedics arrived at the same time. While the EMTs went to get the body Justin showed the rest of his family the note. They were all sobbing uncontrollably Jerry most of all. He kept saying, "she was my little girl, and I blew her off when she needed me the most. This is my fault!"

Just then the EMTs came down with a black body bag on top of the gurney. Theresa walked up to them and asked, "Can we see her just one more time?" They looked skeptical knowing how bad the girl looked completely covered in blood. Theresa continued, "Please she's my only daughter, and this is our fault for not seeing her pain sooner. Just let me apologize to her even if she can't hear me." The older man nodded and the younger man unzipped the bag just enough so that the Russo's could see her pale and lifeless face. They began to sob harder and one by one they all apologized for not helping her.

The next day the Russos plus Juliet paid a visit to Mason. Justin and Max had their wands out and ready just in case, and Juliet had her fangs extended ready to make sure that this bastard never saw another day for what he did. Justin knocked on the door to the house and after a few seconds Mason answered. He acted so charming, but now they all saw it for what it truly was, an act. "Mason we know what you've been doing to Alex, and you've finally pushed her too far. She's dead now Mason!" Justin yelled. Mason's face held shock before Max blasted him with a spell that sent him flying back 2o feet through a wall and crashing into the stairs. "You hurt my sister, and now I'm going to make sure that you can't hurt anyone else." The youngest Russo said. Jerry placed a hand on Max's shoulder. Max looked up and his father was giving him a proud smile. He smiled back and the two wizards and Juliet stalked towards Mason. Max and Justin froze him in place before Juliet sank her fangs into his neck. Slowly he stopped moving and everyone left.

It was on the news the next day that he had been murdered, and all of the blood had been drained from his body, but nobody knew how seeing as Juliet had sealed the wounds on his neck before they left. None of them felt any better about what had happened, but in time they would. Justin and Juliet would eventually get married, and Max would find a nice mortal girl whom he would end up giving Justin his powers for. Jerry and Theresa still visited Alex's grave once a month with all of their children and their grandchildren. And Alex watched over all of them from where she was with a smile on her face as she watched all of their lives play out perfectly in a way that hers never did, because she had forgiven them the moment she had died because they would always be her family. And eventually they were all reunited again.

**THE END**

**A/N: So I know that it was different from what I normally write, but it's just something that's been in my head for a little while now, and I would love to read what you thought about it. So please review and I'll try to update my other stories ASAP.**


End file.
